


Черновик 13.3

by Child_without_childhood



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_without_childhood/pseuds/Child_without_childhood
Summary: * относительно перевоспитания. В современном Китае существует незаконная практика, при которой детей, провинившихся/не соответствующих ожиданиям родителей и т. п. отправляют на "перевоспитание", происходящее при весьма жестких условиях. Повторяюсь, практика незаконна, и подобные учреждения регулярно прикрываются, но кому надо, те всегда найдут лазейку.* неписи, или нпс – неигровые персонажи РПГ, обычно те, кто выдают миссии.* храм Шиможи – 世末日 ( конец света :D)





	Черновик 13.3

Он помотал головой и, не размыкая губ, что-то нечленораздельно пробормотал. Вставать совершенно не хотелось. Особенно после удара и удушающего чувства того, что тебя только что раскатали по асфальту.

Он прекрасно осознавал, что только что произошло.

Вся его семья, четыре человека– его малолетняя сестренка, отец, мать и он– двадцатитрехлетний взрослый парень, приехавший к ним на выходные, поехали в гости к друзьям. Он помнил, как рада была мама, как ликовала сестра, как улыбался отец. И свое тяжелое ощущение на душе.   
Он не стал отговаривать их от поездки. 

Зря. 

Они не успели уехать далеко от города, когда их небольшой минивэн на высокой скорости протаранила огромная фура.   
После такого удара выживших быть не могло.   
Парень живо представлял себе искореженные, горящие обломки и четыре окровавленных, обезображенных тела. Вероятно, водитель грузовика был под веществами, раз не смог заметить цвет светофора. Или еще что-то. 

Может быть, кто-то уже вызвал полицию и скорую. А может и нет. 

Умирать так рано было неприятно. И еще немного неожиданно. Очень странно и почти не больно– всего одно мгновение обжигающего ощущения, и все затихло. Жалко было больше не себя– сестренку, которая так и не узнает, каково это– взрослая жизнь, родителей, которые могли бы и дальше быть примером здоровых счастливых отношений. Тех самых, которых у него почти не было со времени поступления в университет– все обычно кончалось болезненным разрывом. Не сказать, что он был неуживчивым человеком, нет. Скорее, просто своеобразным. Ему одинаково нравились как девушки, так и парни, и что-то поделать с этим было невозможно. Обидно было за отношение к его ориентации– две бывших девушки покрутили у виска и хлопнули дверью, а понравившийся парень в ответ на осторожные действия по сближению шутливым тоном поинтересовался, не "из этих" ли он. Да что там– даже родители по итогу не смогли принять родного сына таким, каким он был. Ну, хоть сумасшедшим не считали, да на перевоспитание* не отправили, на том спасибо. 

Они никогда не были особо близки. Да, он долгое время жил вместе с ними. Его детство сложно было назвать несчастливым– мрачным был лишь факт, что он был нежеланным ребенком. Но его родители, надо отдать им должное, быстро сориентировались и дали сыну должное воспитание. И все же парень знал, что счастливая женатая пара никогда не любила его так, как свою позднюю, но желанную дочурку. Это не была ревность– за последние восемь лет отношений между родителями и сыном стали прохладными, причем явно с подачи последнего. Он сепарировался от родни слишком быстро, поставив между собой и ими едва ли не стену. И все же родственные визиты в последнее время, ставшие своеобразной традицией, это нисколько не отменяло.

Но, тем не менее, осознание смерти родных по крови людей было не совсем приятно, хоть и вполне … Почему-то ожидаемым и закономерным? Постигнуть тайны бытия он так и не сумел, но вот смириться с неизбежностью смерти ему удалось. 

И теперь все закончилось? Прямо совсем-совсем? Парню как-то не верилось. Уж слишком материальным ощущалось то, где, по идее, раньше было тело. Слишком хорошо чувствовалось давление воздуха. И... Погодите, он что, дышал? И этот стук внутри него, это же сердце? Да ну... 

Неужели религия была права, и после смерти человек обязательно перерождается? 

Тогда ему уж слишком повезло. 

Судя по ощущениям, он лежал на чем-то большом и мягком. Кровать? Или просто матрац? Может быть. 

Он осторожно пошевелился. Хм, странно, тело, кажется, осталось прежних размеров. Но разве перерождение– это не когда ты открываешь глаза младенцем, ничего не помня из прошлой жизни? Тогда отчего его воспоминания все еще при нём? Может, что-то снова пошло не так? 

" Господи, надеюсь, это не Скайрим! "

Устав гадать понапрасну, парень открыл глаза. 

"Какого хуя"– тут же подумалось ему.   
Оказалось, что он лежал в просторном помещении, в котором царила полутьма. Его кровать, ранее казавшаяся просторной, на деле была весьма скромной, больше похожей на больничную койку. Руки были частично забинтованы, а левая нога так плотно примотана к чему-то, что пошевелить ей было весьма затруднительно. При всем этом, боли в новообретенном теле совершенно не чувствовалось, хотя другие ощущения остались. 

Раздались спешные шаги и из-за ширмы со свечой в руке выскочила высокая симпатичная девушка. Написанная на худеньком личике тревога при малейшем же взгляде на парня рассеялась как по команде, сменившись милой улыбкой. Длинные темные волосы, летевшие черным шлейфом, обвивали ее хрупкую фигуру словно вуаль. В целом, девушка, хоть и была одета довольно... Странно, на старинный манер, производила вполне благоприятное впечатление. Опасности от нее не исходило, поэтому он позволил себе немного расслабиться.

Но стоило девушке только открыть рот, как парень вновь выпал в осадок:

– Шиди Лин? Ты проснулся. Это хорошо. 

" Шиди-...Кто? Что тут вообще происходит? " 

Внезапно, в голове чётко зазвучал металлический женский голос, чем-то напоминающий скупой тон интернет-переводчика:

« Поздравляем! Привязка успешно завершена! Персонаж– Лин Вэй, протагонист. Мир– черновик 13.3. »

Он удивленно выгнул бровь и вытаращил и так уже лезущие из орбит глаза. Какого тут творится? Что за Лин Вэй? Какой черновик? Что происходит?! 

« Приветствуем! Система версия 3.0 готова осуществить всестороннюю поддержку пользователя!»

Парень почувствовал, как с лица сбежали все краски. Где-то он уже такое слышал, а еще точнее видел. Читал. 

Новеллы с участием такого механизма, как Система, занимали особую нишу в его сердце. Да уж, бездушная машина любила и с легкостью ставила несчастных персонажей в различные неловкие положения, а как выкручиваться– так даже манипулятором ни разу не пошевелила, чтобы помочь. Как бы смешно и комично со стороны это не смотрелось, пробовать себя на месте таких героев до ужаса не хотелось. А тут бац– и вот такое. Да еще и не какая-то там реалистичная симуляция– в этом парень был уверен, а настоящая жизнь. 

"Да какая, к черту, Система? Дайте мне умереть нормально! Или переродиться как следует!"

Механический голос с готовностью отозвался:  
« Упс! Подобные функции пока не предусмотрены. Дождитесь следующего обновления!»

Он чувствовал, как с каждым словом его лицо принимало все более вытянутую форму, а внутри начинало закипать. Он, конечно, уважал труд интернет-переводчика, но не настолько же, чтобы слушать ответ его голосом уже второй раз подряд. Парень мысленно выругался:

" Тьфу ты! Ну почему не Скайрим... Там хоть озвучка нормальная!"

«Если у вас есть претензии к функционалу Системы, вы можете отправить репорт на адрес... »

Девушка, выражение которой вновь стало тревожным, некоторое время удивленно наблюдала за его метаниями, а потом тихо выдала:

– Шиди, с тобой все нормально? 

Парень вздрогнул, отвлекшись от своей перепалки с механической штуковиной. Верно, он же совершенно забыл про своего второго собеседника, который наверняка стоял, беспомощно хлопая глазами, и не понимал, с какого это перепугу его компаньон то краснеет, то бледнеет. Быстро сориентировавшись и припомнив общение с неписями* из рпг-игр и разговоры персонажей новелл с их электронными помощниками, парень скомандовал:

" К черту тебя! Проехали... Покажи мне информацию о персонаже."

Монотонный голос в его голове тут же эхом откликнулся:

« Цзэ Сань, старшая ученица целительницы. Шицзе протагониста. Отношения нейтральные. Баллы расположения 20.»

" Спасибо, Система, очень информативно, просто огонь! А еще покороче нельзя было?"

Раздумывать над тактикой поведения с девушкой времени уже не осталось, поэтому парень, решивший давить на жалость, слабо улыбнулся:

– Да шицзе... Я почти, только голова болит немного... 

Это оказалось беспроигрышным вариантом. Цзэ Сань тут же понятливо покивала и, поставив свечу на столик рядом с койкой, пробормотала:

– Ах, поняла. Боюсь, действие обезболивающего заканчивается. Не переживай, сейчас я принесу еще. Тебе нужно отдыхать. 

С этими словами девушка легко упорхнула обратно за ширму, входная дверь тихо хлопнула, оповещая об ее уходе. 

"Типичная старшая сестричка из дэйт-симов." – сходу был определен типаж. " Такие обычно милы и ласковы со всеми, и только притворяются серьезными."

Лин Вэй тяжело вздохнул и немного приподнялся с кровати. На столике кроме свечки стояла небольшая коробочка с лекарствами, лежал чуть завявший цветок дикой сливы и под ним маленькое бронзовое зеркальце. Очевидно, забытое кем-то из младших учениц, ведь, судя по статусу Цзэ Сань, она обучается здесь далеко не одна. К нему он и потянул свою загребущую ручонку, которая даже в пляшущем свете свечи оказалась излишне бледной и худой.   
Беззастенчиво смахнув цветок, Лин Вэй поднес зеркальце к своему лицу и едва не рассмеялся в голос. Из отражения на него широко ракрытыми темными глазами очумело смотрел парень лет шестнадцати. Его черты были довольно хрупки и миловидны едва ли не до смазливости, но какой-то незаметный на первый взгляд элемент не давал скатиться в крайность, помогая облику балансировать на самой грани. Вероятно, это было весьма привлекательно, но сам Лин Вэй относился к такому весьма скептически– подобный типаж никогда не привлекал его, и то, что эти черты теперь принадлежали ему самому, казалось до жути смешным. Как говорится, с чем боролись, на то и напоролись. 

Немного успокоившись и отложив зеркальце на место, парень позвал:

" Система. "

В ответ не раздалось ни звука. 

" Обиделась что ли? Хорошо, давай начнём с самого начала. Где я? "

Машина кратко продекламировала:

« Мир Черновик 13.3, хост»

" А поподробнее? "

« Мир в стиле сянься.»

Парень недовольно поморщился:

" Система, давай по-нормальному, а... Не буду же я в конце концов вытягивать из тебя информацию клещами, ну... "

Он ему показалось, что он услышал усталый вздох бездушной Системы, и механический, показавшийся ему слегка раздраженным, но на деле все такой же безэмоциональный голос начал:

" Мир Черновика 13.3 основан на классической сянься, но имеет некоторые различия. Здесь существует три расы – люди, демоны и небожители. Люди– самая слабая и многочисленная, демонов много меньше, но они на порядок сильнее предыдущих. Небожителей сравнительно мало, но средний показатель силы среди них превышает показатель демонов.   
Весьма распространен расизм. Демоны агрессивны, и нападают на людей в поисках наживы и пропитания. Люди, в свою очередь, обращаются за помощью к небожителям. Небожителям, чтобы существовать, нужны молитвы людей, поэтому многие из них заключают контракты с демонами, чтобы те совершали небольшие набеги. Так и живут. Также, в этом мире существуют школы культивации, в которые могут попробовать поступить почти все желающие определенного возраста. Хост обучается в одной из них – Храме Шиможи.*»

На мгновение повисла тишина. Лин Вэй обдумывал услышанное, расслабленно облокотившись на подушку, а после негромко цокнул языком и легко хохотнул:

"Да, Система... Я теперь понимаю, почему ты так ломалась. Да с твоими данными тебе обеспечен Гран-при в конкурсе на самый скучный рассказ. Так, далее... Давай по сюжету ."

«Хосту случайным образом досталась роль протагониста. Лин Вэй является младшим учеником, поступившим в храм относительно недавно. Из-за серьезных разногласий с другими мужскими персонажами он находит утешение среди женских, в дальнейшем обзаводясь порядочным гаремом, а котором состояли не только девушки человеческой расы.   
Все начинается с того, что Лин Вэй случайно узнает о своем происхождении. К его большому сожалению, он узнает об этом не один. Его серьезно ранят и оставляют умирать в кишащем демонами месте. Далее, ему удается выбраться и он становится на нелегкий путь совершенствования. В конце концов, он опускается до самого Ада и возвышается до Небес, но погибает в ходе поединка в результате подлого приема.»

" Ого, содержательно. С одного момента поподробнее. Каком происхождении? Он полудемон? Полубог? Или и то, и другое? "– задумчиво выдал парень. Вообще, синопсис сюжета выдался прямо-таки излишне кратким. Многие моменты были совершенно неясны, а что-то было вообще вне рамок допустимого. К примеру, одно только упоминание о гареме заставило парня скривиться– ну какой, к черту, гарем, когда даже с одним человеком отношения не складываются? А если все в этой толпище любовниц в итоге переругаются, что тогда? Как их мирить? И, раз уж это гарем, то всех пассий надо на чем-то кормить, и как-то содержать, а на это у Лин Вэя не было ни желания, ни, как он понимал, средств. 

« Хотите приобрести точные воспоминания оригинального протагониста? » – вывело его из задумчивости системное сообщение. Юноша, сначала не сообразив, о чем его спросили, едва не брякнул "Да" но вовремя спохватился. 

" А... А какой у меня баланс?"

« Вывожу таблицу баллов»

Стоило последнему слову отзвучать, как перед глазами вспыхнула синеватая порядковая табличка, чем-то напоминающая таблицу excel.   
Первыми в ней шли баллы расположения– напротив совершенно незнакомых имен стояли цифры, в сумме не переваливающие и за сто пятьдесят. Похоже, что будущий протагонист не слишком-то сильно ладил со своими знакомыми. 

Зато в графы репутации, харизмы, интеллекта и всего сопутствующего и аналогичного порадовали– в них стоял гордый ноль. Это означало, что Лин Вэю придется сильно потрудиться, чтобы хоть как-то выжить в новом мире. 

Тупо пробежавшись по нолям глазами еще несколько раз, парень протянул:

" Мдя, негусто. А никаких стартовых баллов мне не положено? Ну, там, бонусов? "

« Нет. »

" Ну и ладно. Не очень-то и хотелось."

Рядом с красным крестиком закрытия таблицы юноша приметил еще одну небольшую странно выглядящую серую кнопку, о коей он и поинтересовался у Системы. 

"Так, дальше. Вот это что за кнопочка и почему она заблокированна?" 

« Функция ООС, хост.»

Лин Вэй буквально опешил:

" Погоди минутку... Так я должен буду вести себя, как оригинал, пока эту штуку не разблокирую? "

« Верно. »

" А ЕСЛИ Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, КАК ВЕЛ СЕБЯ ОРИГИНАЛ, ТО ЧТО? "

Механический голос едва ли не злорадно пропел:

« Незнание законов не освобождает от ответственности.»

Парень же в свою очередь схватился за голову. Еще бы, за каждой ситуацией с поведением ООС – или out of character, в прочитанных им новеллах персонажи карались урезанием баллов репутации. А его-то баланс так вообще на нуле! Он же... Он же сдохнет в течение первых десяти минут, если не меньше! 

" Система, оно так не работает! Чтобы вести себя, как главный герой, мне для начала нужно знать, как вел себя оригинал! "

« Хотите приобрести точные воспоминания... »– снова завела свою шарманку Система. 

" Да черт бы тебя побрал, нет у меня баллов, чтобы купить информацию!!!"

Внезапно хлопнула входная дверь, прерывая перепалку новоиспеченного протагониста с неумолимой машиной. 

–...состояние удовлетворительное.– донесся довольно приятный негромкий голос. Ему вторил уже слышанный ранее щебет Цзэ Сань:

– Так точно, шишу. 

Лин Вэй раздосадованно прикрыл глаза. Почему эта старшая сестричка пришла так быстро, да еще и, по всей видимости, не одна? 

" Ладно, похер. Будем импровизировать, а как только появятся баллы, куплю эти долбанные воспоминания."

Не успел он как следует продумать план покупки, как перед его глазами снова вспыхнуло– только на этот раз красным. Лин Вэй сначала даже подумал, что это предупреждение, но потом заметил, что на обычный ворнинг таблица не похожа. Скорее, совсем уж короткое описание персонажа– вероятно, важного для сюжета, раз уж был выделен цветом. 

« Персонаж: Сяо Цинмин, учитель протагониста. Отношения негативные. Характер скверный. Будьте осторожны с этим человеком, хост.»

Парень уже в какой раз за последние полчаса внутренне усмехнулся:

" Ахаха... Интересная картина. Второй еще даже не увиденный мной персонаж, и сразу предупреждение. Почему я должен его остерегаться? "

В этот раз Система будто бы немного помедлила, прежде чем издать хотя бы звук. 

« Он– одна из причин смерти персонажа оригинального протагониста. Именно с ним сражался Лин Вэй. И проиграл.»

**Author's Note:**

> * относительно перевоспитания. В современном Китае существует незаконная практика, при которой детей, провинившихся/не соответствующих ожиданиям родителей и т. п. отправляют на "перевоспитание", происходящее при весьма жестких условиях. Повторяюсь, практика незаконна, и подобные учреждения регулярно прикрываются, но кому надо, те всегда найдут лазейку.  
> * неписи, или нпс – неигровые персонажи РПГ, обычно те, кто выдают миссии. 
> 
> * храм Шиможи – 世末日 ( конец света :D)


End file.
